


One Bad Night

by KROWRIM



Series: Damian Wayne's World [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Damian didn't expect to run in to Jason Todd in the park. He definitely didn't expect to be given a life lesson.





	One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much what you need to know if you don't want to read the first two parts:  
> Damian Wayne has officially stopped being Robin in exchange for living a semi normal life.  
> Bruce and Dick found out about his relationship with Raven and had Barbara spy on him during his birthday.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.s. this is like rebirth DC characters.

Damian Wayne didn't really know why he ended up here. He was at the Manor one moment but then found himself on his bike leaving after he heard that his father would be home early. That explained why he was out of the Manor but why he was here.

Damian sat on a bench, in his civilian clothes, and looked at the scenery. He was currently sitting in the park. The vast space was covered in trees, grass, and playground equipment. Not something he had seen very often. He looked down at his phone to see if anyone had texted him. To his surprise, someone did.

Black Bird: Hey you awake?

Damian smiled.

Red Bird: Yeah. You were gone when I woke up.  
Black Bird: Sorry I had to go. The Titans were calling.  
Red Bird: It's fine. I understand.  
Black Bird: Actually since we're on the topic...

Damian watched as three little dots appeared on the screen.

Black Bird: I'm not going to be able to talk to you for a few days.  
Black Bird: I'm being sent on a mission that requires radio silence so no phone.

Damian frowned.

Red Bird: How long?  
Black Bird: Could be days, weeks, months. I don't know honestly.

Damian began to type a response but stopped half way in. He shook his head and deleted it instead sending a different one.

Red Bird: Stay safe and good luck.

Raven didn't reply. He locked his phone and returned to the view in front of him.

"So they weren't lying. You do have a girl." A voice behind him said.

Damian didn't have to turn around.

"Todd. Funny running into you here." He just said.

Jason jumped over the bench and took a seat next to the young boy. He was grinning like a idiot.

"So heard about you and bats getting into it. That must've sucked." Jason said.

Damian rolled his eyes. This again.

"Yes. I told him I didn't want to be Robin anymore." He confirmed.

Jason's eyes went wide.

"That's what it was about?! I just thought you guys were fighting about something stupid like Titus or a mission. You quit?" Jason asked surprised.

Damian nodded. He figured Bruce left that part out simply because he wanted him to tell the family instead. Damian began to play with his phone simply by flipping it as Jason tried to process what he was hearing. Damian finally sighed.

"I don't see what the big deal is Todd. You quit being Robin to." He said.

"No. I died. Huge difference." Jason pointed out.

"Same difference." Damian mumbled.

Jason leaned back and got comfortable before remember something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with red wrapping and a green bow. It was obviously put together in a rushed manner but surprisily didn't look that bad.

"I was going to swing by the manor later and give this to you seeing how it was your birthday yesterday and all. I would've given it to you yesterday but I was out of town." Jason explained handing the box to Damian.

Damian hesitated but eventually took it. Jason signaled him to open it which he did. Inside was a butterfly knife. Black handles and a silver blade. Damian messed with it a bit before turning back to Jason.

"Thank you." He said.

Jason shrugged.

"I got it from Japan during one of my missions. Figured you didn't have one so I got it for you. Costed me a pretty penny to."

Damian slid the knife into his pocket and looked at the box.

"You didn't give this to me because father told you to did he?" He asked.

"Nope. Since when do I do anything he tells me to?" 

"Good point."

The two sat there in silence before Jason clicked his tounge and turned back to Damian.

"So what did he get for you?"

Damian shook his head.

"Nothing. I saw him for less than a minute yesterday. When I woke up this morning he was gone and I headed out before he decided to come home early." He explained.

Jason's eyes grew wide.

"Wait. He missed your birthday?"

Damian nodded. Jason gritted his teeth and turned back to the tree he was staring at. Suddenly he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Let's go celebrate your birthday right now. I'll pay for everything and we can go get ice cream or watch a movie or whatever you want to do." He offered.

Damian smiled.

"I appreciate it but I already went out last night." Damian told him.

Jason shook his head.

"So? You didn't celebrate with your older brother did you? Let's go." He urged.

Damian finally gave in and the two headed to town. Damian followed Jason on his bike but was confused when Jason took the wrong turn. He decided to keep following him and they ended up driving out of Gotham.

"Todd, where are we going?" Damian asked confused.

His helmet's radio kicked in.

"Just follow me."

Damian decided to not question it and just followed him. They eventually ended up in Central City. Damian, although confused, finally parked when he saw Jason do so. They got off their bikes and began to walk around.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Jason asked.

Before Damian could answer his stomach let out a roar. He felt slightly embarrassed when he remembered he didn't eat that morning.

"Food. Good choice." Jason smiled.

They ended up in a dinner where Damian got the breakfast special and Jason got some waffles. Damian checked his phone and sighed. Raven still didn't answer.

"Girl problems?" Jason asked.

Damian shook his head.

"What would you know?" He asked.

Jason chuckled.

"In case you forgot, me and Helena are dating. So yeah, I know girl problems." Jason pointed out.

Damian locked his phone and picked up a sugar packet. He began to play with it before looking at Jason.

"Have you ever been in love? Before Helena I mean." He suddenly asked.

Jason didn't answer right away. He hesitanted and Damian made a mental note about it. Suddenly Jason smiled a soft smile as if he was remembering something.

"Yeah. Once." He finally admitted.

Damian sat up slightly.

"Then can you help me out?" He asked.

Jason took a sip of his coffee.

"Wait. Why couldn't I give you advice just based off of Helena?" Jason asked suddenly offended.

Damian raised a eyebrow and Jason gave in.

"Whatever. What advice do you need?"

Damian thought about it before answering.

"Well, whatever you can give." He just said.

Jason thought about it but didn't answer. Damian noticed this and added in...

"Why not just tell me about the last relationship?" He suggested.

Jason hesitanted again. Damian noticed him stiff up before relaxing once more.

"Well kid, it's definitely a story. You may want to get comfortable." He finally said.

Damian leaned in slightly and Jason began.

"I first met her when I was 13. Two years before I died."  
\-----------------  
Jason ran along the rooftops of Gotham wearing the green and red suit. After he made some slight adjustments to it of course. He leaped off of a building and shot out his grappling hook. It connected to the roof which gave him a chance to swung around and land on another roof. He felt free for the first time in what felt like forever.

He leaped across another gap and another. He ran and didn't stop until he ran out of roof. He instead shot out his hook again and swung away into the narrows. When he landed on one more building he heard a scream. Down below a older woman was getting mugged.

He jumped down and landed on the roof a car. The muggers turned to face him but he was already gone. The woman watched as he reemerged from the shadows and fought the men. Thanks to Bruce's training and his years on the streets, he found it no problem to finally knock them all out. He picked up the woman's purse and handed it back to her.

She thanked him and hurried off to go home. Jason felt like he had nothing better to do and followed her home to make sure she got there safe. Once he landed on a fire escape across the building the woman was entering he saw her for the first time. A young girl who looked to be around his age sat on the window sill looking at the streets below.

She had long curly black hair. Her eyes were green and she seemed to glow. Or maybe it was just the neon sign. Jason had his breath taken away for the first time. He watched as the older woman entered the apartment and the girl turned to face her. The two exchanged some words and Jason subconsciously leaned in as if to try to listen. When the girl turned back around Jason leaped back into the shadows.

That was the first time he saw her. The next was at school surprisily. He had heard that they were getting a new student but he never thought it would be her. A girl from the narrows showing up at Gotham Academy. Then again he was also from the narrows so it wasn't like it was impossible.

"Class, this is Rose Fior. She will be joining us so please make her feel welcome." The teacher announced.

Jason watched as she took the empty seat next to him. He smiled at himself before he heard a voice from behind.

"Street rat sitting by street rat. Seems appropriate."

Jason didn't bother to see who said it. He looked at the girl to see if she had heard but she was still smiling her beautiful smile. It was lunch when he had the chance to talk to her. She sat by herself and Jason decided to join her seeing as he didn't have many friends. She seemed surprised when he placed his tray down.

"Hello. You're Rose right?" He asked.

The girl simply nodded. Jason smiled and poked at his patatos.

"So you're from the Narrows right?" He questioned.

The girl nodded again. Jason frowned a bit since the girl wasn't talking. Suddenly a idea popped into his head.

"I'm from the Narrows to."

That what began their friendship. She eventually spoke up and Jason learned a lot about her. She was here because her grades were top teir and rivaled even Gotham Academy's greatest minds. He told her about the Academy's libary and it's wide range of literature which seemed to impress her. As the two talked more they found themselves growing comfortable with each other.

As days passed the test had a strong bond and soon they felt comfortable enough to tell each other their worries. Jason would occasionally invite her to the Manor and she would always bring cookies. She would often ask Jason if he wanted to read a new book with her which he always did. He never let her come in the way of his Robin business but he did find himself thinking about her on slow nights.

It wasn't until two years later that he finally got all of his courage to ask her on a date. He decided that they would go get some coffee and catch a movie. He knew it was cliche but damnit it worked for a first date. Hopefully the first of many. When he saw her at school he took his chance. She was talking to some of her female friends so he waited until they left to make his move. He got close before she turned to see him.

"Hey Jay." She greeted cutely.

Jason felt his stomach turn. He was suddenly so nervous. He could go to to toe with Two Face but he suddenly felt nervous now? No. He was Robin. He was Batman's sidekick. He can ask a girl out on a date.

"Hi Rose. What are you up to?" He asked uncooly.

Rose smiled and looked down at her books.

"I was just going to the library to return these. You wanna come?"

YES. No. Play it cool.

"Sure. Need some help?" He offered.

She accepted his offer and gave him half the books while she carried the other half. Jason felt as if his heart would burst. When they finally reached the library and returned the books it was Rose who spoke up first.

"So, what are you up to this weekend?" She asked curious.

"Nothing much. Probably going to some ball with Bruce or helping Alfred. You?"

She shrugged.

"My grandma will be doing something with her friends so I'll probably have nothing to do." She explained.

Rose had since moved out of the narrows after her grandmother hit the jackpot on a lottery ticket. Jason was just glad she was out of the narrows. At least she was a little safer.

"Neat." Jason simply said.

'Dude you're blowing it. Just ask her already.' He told himself.

When he was about to she suddenly interrupted him.

"Would you like to go out this weekend?" She asked.

Jason found himself gasping for air. She beat him to it!

"Jason?"

He snapped back to reality and turned to her trying his best, and failing, to not blush. He wasn't the only one.

"Go out? L-like a date?" He asked.

Rose slowly nodded. Jason felt like his heart couldn't get any faster.

"S-sure. Anywhere in particular?"

"Well how about some coffee and a movie?" She suggested.

THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SUGGEST!

"Yeah. That sounds, yeah. Ok. Yeah." Jason said awkwardly.

Rose looked down at her bag while Jason looked at the clock.

"Ok. See you then?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll text you the details." She explained.

"Cool."

With that he left. He may have almost tripped over a trash can but he left. He found that he couldn't focus the rest of the day. He had a date. Him. Jason Todd. He had a date with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. That says a lot. He's met Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley. When Bruce found out he offered to teach him how to woo a woman but Jason declined stating that if he was going to win her over he would do it by being himself.

When the day came he found himself nervous. Very nervous. He arrived at the cafe and met Rose who was as beautiful as ever. She wore a white shirt with horizontal stripes and a yellow skirt while he wore a grey button up and a pair of jeans. They talked over a cup of coffee and some cheesecake before they decided on what movie they would watch.

They finally settled on a action film since she enjoyed them and Jason didn't want to wake a chick flick. He wasn't really one for action films either seeing as he practically lived one. When the movie was over Jason found himself escorting her home. She scolded him for paying for everything since she was the one who asked him out but Jason just instisted. When they reached her home they found themselves in silence.

"I enjoyed today." She suddenly spoke up.

Jason blushed and smiled.

"Me to. I would like to do this again." He admitted.

He caught her smile before she turned to her house.

"I should head in." She said.

Jason nodded in understanding. Rose turned to walk away but suddenly stopped. Jason looked at her confused before she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then rushed inside leaving a love strucked Jason on the sidewalk.

That was the first of many dates. Eventually Jason found himself spending much more time with her and going out more than he normally would. He never let this interfere with his life as Robin but when he was Jason Todd, she was normally there. Dick had finally met her as did Bruce and Alfred. They approved of her after learning about her background and her intelligence.

However all good things must come to an end. When Jason died Bruce came up with a story about how he went over seas to continue his studies. Rose was heart broken over the fact that he didn't tell her. If she only knew. It wasn't until 6 years later that they would reunite.

Jason was just beginning his time as Red Hood when he saw her again. He was taken a break when he decided to get a cup of coffee at some cafe he didn't care to remember. When the waitress came to take his order he recognized the voice and realized who it was.

"Rose?"

The woman looked at him before her eyes grew wide in realization.

"Jason?!"

Jason wanted to jump out of his seat and hug her. Kiss her. Just hold her. He didn't however. He remained seated.

"You're looking good." He commented.

Rose had since cut her hair to her mid neck and had grown in more ways than one. Jason meanwhile had changed a bit regarding his build and the white streak in his hair.

"So are you."

The two fell into conversation before she had to return to working. Jason had asked when she got off and the two met when the Cafe closed. The two of them talked and Jason caught up with her the best he could.

"So you got accepted into GCU. What for?" Jason asked.

"Biomedical Engineering." She announced proudly.

"Yeah you always seemed like a mad scientist." Jason joked.

She playfully punched his arm but realized just how muscular he was. She pulled her hand back and Jason laughed.

"Wow. They really work you out over seas huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah. They were tough."

The two of them walked in silence before Rose stopped suddenly. Jason turned around to see what was wrong but hesitanted when he saw her try not to cry.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" She asked.

Jason suddenly felt bad. It wasn't his fault yet right now it felt like it. He looked down and sighed.

"I didn't really have much of a warning myself. One moment I was here and the next..." He remembered the explosion and the embrace of death. "I wasn't."

Rose walked up to him and punched his chest.

"You didn't even tell me goodbye." She said.

She suddenly hugged him. Jason took a moment before holding her as well. The two stayed like this before Rose pulled back. Jason started to protest but was cut off when her lips met his.

This was a second chance. One he wouldn't let go to waste. As he continued his work as Red Hood, Jason made time for Rose. The two would spends night together and go on dates whenever Jason wasn't away or when Rose was working. After Jason finally made amends with Bruce he started his work as a Outlaw working alongside his friends, Roy and Kori. They eventually meet her, Kori taking a immediet interest in her, and approved of her.

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Jason found his trust in her stronger than ever. Rose even stayed the night most of the time. Night like those Jason made sure to hide away all of his weapons. Then that fateful night came.

Jason was on patrol as a request from Batman himself and found a drug deal going down. It had been a slow night so Jason decided to step in. As he fought he felt his phone go off. He left it to ring since he was busy. He now wishes he didn't. When one of the men ran out to escape, Jason chased him down. He didn't expect to see Rose walking down the street. She was supposed to be at work that night.

The man saw her and grabbed her. He pointed a gun to her head and threatened to shoot her. He took her into a building and run to the roof. Jason followed. The three of them were now on the roof where Jason was panicking internally. The girl he loved was being held at gun point.

"Another step and she's dead!" The man threatened.

Jason took a step back and raised his hands.

"Ok. I'll let you go. Just leave her be." Jason ordered.

The man shook his head.

"Bullshit. I want your guns on the floor."

Jason sighed and took out his pistols. He placed them down and gently kicked them over. The man laughed a bit and took a step to grab them but Roseoved to escape. That's when it happened. He didn't know what exactly caused the two to fall back but the next thing he knew, he was running towards the edge. He reached out to grab her and almost did. Almost.

Her fingers brushed against his and she fell. Jason screamed as he helplessly watched her fall to the street below. The funeral was a week later. Jason had stopped his Red Hood business for bit to recover. Rose didn't really have any family since her grandmother passed away about two years ago so it was just some of her close friends.

Roy and Kori showed up as did Bruce and Dick. They paid their respects and after everyone left Jason allowed himself to break. He sat at her grave for a few hours after the service and finally left when it became dark. He visited her whenever he could. After Roy and Kori left the Outlaws Jason began to take up more jobs to distract himself. He met Artimist and Bazaro forming the new Outlaws and had been working with them since.

He still visted her when he could and often times he found himself telling her about his day or about a mission they had went on. When he finally decided to move on and started his relationship with Helena he paid her one more visit.

He apologized for not telling her about his second life and for leaving her. He apologized for not being able to save her and about moving on. When he got up to leave he swore he heard someone whisper in his ear. As he walked away even he felt as if someone was looking at him. As if someone was wishing him luck.  
\-----------------  
As Jason finished his story their food was taken away. Damian had been listening to him while he and Jason ate. After hearing of a story about him he never knew, Damian felt bad for him. Jason truly does have the worse luck.

"I did move on but it's hard to forget your first love." Jason finished.

Damian didn't say anything so Jason took this cue to take him somewhere else. After a day of just messing around Damian couldn't get what Jason told him out of his head. The two arrived at the Manor and Damian was talking to Jason.

"Thanks k you for today Todd. I appreciate it." He sincerely said.

Jason shrugged.

"Well now you know who the best brother is." He proudly stated.

Damian scoffed at the comment before looking back to him. Jason was had his helmet ready to put on but Damian stopped him.

"Todd. About that story."

Jason looked at him.

"What were you trying to tell me?"

Jason smiled to himself.

"If you love someone, protect them. They will change you just like you will change them so cherish them. You don't know how long you have with them." He said before putting his helmet on. 

He sped off leaving Damian to think about his words. As he did he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and smiled.

Black Bird: Always :) <3

He locked his phone and walked into his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of Damian Wayne's World but the first part of The Red Bat.


End file.
